


Daydreaming

by LeesaCrakon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prom, Punk!Logan, Slow Dancing, Swearing, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: Patton is Ethan's dream guy. The senior has been his brother's best friend for years, and he's admired him all the time. Will they eventually come together, or will Ethan be left heartbroken?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety, Patton/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Daydreaming

Ethan Jenkins was one of the unluckiest people alive. Everything seemed to go wrong with him, whether it was in relationships, grades, or even just daily life. The world always seemed to have a plan to screw him over. So why did he think it would be a good idea to ask his crush out? He honestly had no idea. The guy probably didn’t even know who he was. But, God, just thinking about him made Ethan’s heart flutter in his chest. He sighed softly and rested his chin in his hands, staring off into the distance as he thought of him. How his soft, brown hair perfectly framed his face, how he could light up a room just by walking into it. How he was so selfless and caring towards everyone, even the people who hated him, how he’d never treated Damien differently even though everyone knew that he was trouble. Yes, Patton Heart truly was a treasure. Anyone who ended up with him would be a lucky man. But that’s what Ethan worried about. 

Ethan felt a light tap on his shoulder and was jerked out of his thoughts, looking up to see who had approached him. His mouth went dry. Patton stood next to his desk, clutching a math textbook to his chest. He looked shy, constantly fiddling with his glasses or the hem of his shirt. He was wearing a blue blouse and a grey skirt, a pair of heels making him a few inches taller than normal. His dark, warm curls perfectly framed his ebony face. Ethan felt his face heat up. He was so gay for this man. 

“Hi! Hi, Ethan, it’s Patton! You know, from Calculus?” Patton said, a tentative smile crossing his lips. Ethan straightened, coughing a bit to clear his throat. 

“Uh, yeah! I know who you are-” that’s not creepy at all “- we sit next to each other. What’s up?” Ethan tried to look casual, leaning against his desk. He was probably manspreading. He glanced down to check and sure enough, he was. He quickly crossed his ankles. Patton’s face flushed and he giggled. 

“I just need help with some of the homework. Logan told me you’re really good at math. Would you mind meeting me during our study period in the library?” he asked, shuffling slightly and lifting the book, as if he were trying to hide behind it. Without even stopping to think, Ethan nodded quickly. 

“Of course, I’d be happy to! Just...get a table, and I’ll meet you there. Cool?” He said, trying his hardest not to grin from ear to ear. Patton perked up, eyes lighting up with joy. 

“Oh, thank you, Ethan! You’re the best!” He swiftly pressed a kiss to the junior’s cheek and skipped out of the classroom, heading to his own class. Ethan’s face was burning. He touched his cheek, eyes wide in surprise. A few snickers from the other people in his class made him quickly regain his composure, and he quickly hid his bright-red face in his shirt. How humiliating could this possibly get? 

The day seemed to tick by agonizingly slowly. Ethan was waiting anxiously for his study period but also panicking at the thought of being by himself with Patton. He and Patton weren’t friends. Patton had mentioned Logan, Ethan’s older brother, to him, so why hadn’t he asked Logan for help? The two of them were close, that’s really how Ethan had met him in the first place. Logan and Patton were in the same grade (Yes, he was a junior crushing on a senior, sue him. He’d seen much worse when it came to high school relationships.) They hung out with each other all the time, and Ethan could have sworn the two were head over heels for each other. At least, that’s what he had thought, until Logan came home, red in the face and exhilarated, proclaiming he’d been asked to the senior prom by none other than Roman Sanders. Ethan had watched Patton for any signs of heartbreak but found none, making him even more confused and conflicted than before. Still. Maybe this study period was the push he needed! Patton was nice. If he let Ethan down, he’d let him down easy. Right?

Ethan got into the library, searching around for the other boy, only to see that the library was occupied by no one. A few people trickled in behind him, but there was no sign of Patton. Biting his lip, he took a seat at one of the empty tables and decided to wait. Time seemed to tick by even slower than when Ethan was waiting for this period to end. He tried to get some work done, but every time the library doors opened he would whip his head up, expecting to see Patton, only to have his heart shatter over and over and over again. The entire period ticked by with no sign of the other boy. Ethan packed his backpack with an ache in his chest and trudged out of the library, heading to his last class of the day. He dreaded having to see Patton at the bus stop before he was able to go home. Logan and Patton always met together and talked for a few minutes before Logan drove Ethan home. 

When the last bell of the day rang, Ethan put his master procrastination skills to the test. He helped his teacher clean her classroom, went to Mx. Joan about the homework they assigned, hung around in the choir room with Mr. Thomas, wandered around in the halls, and went into the library to check out books. His phone kept buzzing with texts, most likely from Logan. He huffed, pulling his cellphone out to silence it completely when he noticed there were texts from an unknown number. 

**?: R u ok?**

**?: Logan is worried**

**?: This is Patton btw, Lo gave ur # 2 me**

**?: Please answer**

**?: Is this bc of earlier?**

**?: I swear if you come outside I can explain**

**?: My bus is leaving so I gtg, but text me later. Please**

**?; Actually call me. I talk better when I call.**

Ethan read through the texts and sighed, clearing out the notifications. Logan’s texts were much more aggressive, threatening to shove some things in unpleasant places if he didn’t get his ass outside right that second. All with impeccable grammar, of course. He rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket, hunching his shoulders as he exited the building. Ethan spotted a fuming Logan sitting in his car with the engine running, waiting for him to arrive, ripped jeans, leather jacket, tattoos, piercings, and a tie with a sleeveless t-shirt to complete the image. Ethan said nothing as he got into the car and Logan said nothing in return, shifting into gear and backing out, heading on the road home. Ethan’s phone started ringing, and he ignored it. 

“You going to get that?” Logan asked gruffly as he took a turn. Ethan rolled his eyes before shaking his head. 

“No. It’s Patton. Not really in the mood to talk to him right now,” he muttered, sinking farther down into his seat. Logan reached over and grabbed Ethan by the back of his shirt, yanking him back up, rings digging unceremoniously into his back. “Ow! What the hell?!” Ethan hissed, rubbing the back of his neck. Logan pointed at the phone silently, fingerless gloves and snakebite piercing making his gaze and gesture much more intimidating. Ethan huffed, taking his phone out and answering. 

“Hey Patton,” Ethan said, his voice monotone. Logan hummed and turned his gaze back to the road. There was a soft sniffle on the other end. 

“Hi...I know you’re mad but can we talk for a minute?” Patton replied, his voice shaking slightly. Ethan tried to stay mad. He tried to say no, he really did, but something about Patton’s dejected tone and what Ethan could only assume was a voice recovering from crying made his heart twist in just the right way. 

“I...Jesus, okay, Pat, I’m not mad. I’m just kind of disappointed. We can talk,” Ethan said, tapping his finger nervously against his thigh. Patton let out a sigh of relief and Ethan blushed as he pictured the other boy grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yay! Ok, so, it turns out we don’t have the same activity period. I forgot you weren’t a senior so we have different classes and schedules. That’s not a great excuse and I’m not saying you shouldn’t be upset, but I do have something in mind to make it up to you,” Patton explained, his voice sweet. Ethan’s face turned an even brighter shade of red. He smacked Logan in the back of the head as Logan began snickering and stuck his tongue out at Ethan. 

“Yeah, no, I get it! It’s cool! What did you have in mind?” Ethan asked, pushing his hand against Logan’s face, who kept making kissy-faces at him and laughing. There was a pause. 

“Well...senior prom is coming up next weekend, and I don’t have a date, so I was wondering if you’d want to go with me? Not that you’re a last resort, I want to date with you-! I mean dance with- damn it, ok, you get it. Do you want go to senior prom with me?” Patton asked, his voice suddenly breathless. Ethan inhaled, gripping the cushion beneath him tightly. He had to be dreaming. This was just another trigonometry-induced daydream. Ay minute now, he would be snapped awake by his teacher and go back to doing maths, ignoring his dreams ad wishes of getting his dream guy.

“Answer him, idiot,” Logan hissed, shoving Ethan gently to snap him out of his daze. 

“I, uh, yeah. Sure, that sounds great! When’s prom?” he responded, tugging at his shirt collar. Logan hummed and nodded with approval. 

“Okay, that’s the other thing. It’s tonight.”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry! I wanted to ask you sooner but I chickened out. Borrow a suit from Logan. Or don’t wear a full suit, I’m not picky. Does that sound okay?” Patton sounded so nervous. It was endearing, and if Ethan was being honest, satisfying. He did leave him hanging, after all. 

“It’s ok. I’ve got a suit. We matching ties or anything? I’ve got blue, yellow, and black ties.” Patton sighed with relief. 

“Let’s go with yellow. It’s my favorite color on you,” Patton said with a sly tone. Ethan’s face was burning again and Logan, eyes still trained on the road, bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Ethan cleared his throat. 

“Yellow. Got it. Pick me up at six?” Ethan asked, voice wobbling. 

“Six is perfect! See you tonight!” The phone hung up with a loud click. 

~~~

Ethan had been in his room for hours. He fixed his bowtie. Then messed with his hair. Then straightened his suit jacket. Then there was a loud knock on his door. He turned to his his little brother Virgil leaning against his doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’ve been in here for, like, an hour!” the thirteen year old said with exasperation. “You’re going to make him think you don’t want to go!” Virgil continued. Ethan gasped at the thought and tugged at his tie one last time before rushing back into the kitchen. He momentarily recoiled, gagging when he saw Roman and Logan making out against the kitchen counter, Roman tangling his hands in Logan’s blue hair. The bespectacled teenager saw his brother, winked, and then went back to sucking face. 

“I brought another car. We don’t have to wait for them.” Ethan turned towards the source of the voice and froze, his heart skipping a beat. Patton stood before him in a pastel blue and white suit patterned with flowers, the soft color contrasting in an absolutely lovely way against his dark skin. He wore makeup that matched his suit; it wasn’t too flashy, just simple. It made his eyes shine. He held a boutonniere that matched the color of his suit in his hands, beaming at Ethan with excitement. Ethan grasped blindly behind him before Virgil stuck the yellow boutonniere in his hand, rolling his eyes at his older brother’s hopelessness. 

“You look...amazing,” Ethan murmured, gripping the plastic case in his hands tightly. Patton looked down shyly, tugging at his curls. 

“Really? I think I look a bit stupid,” Patton admitted sheepishly, opening his case and stepping forward to pin the blue flower to Ethan’s suit. Ethan studied the other boy’s face, his heart racing as he felt Patton’s breath brush against his cheek. They were so close. 

“I think you look wonderful,” he whispered. Feeling a surge of courage, he leaned forward the slightest bit and kissed Patton’s cheek. The older boy blinked before his confused expression dissolved into a warm smile. He reciprocated the gesture, chuckling a bit as the kiss left a bit of lipstick behind. 

“You look great too, Ethan. You’ve always been so handsome,” Patton hummed, wiping at the lipstick with his thumb. Ethan swallowed. “Let’s go to the car, then.” Ethan nodded and Patton took his hand, tugging at Ethan to follow and running out the door, chattering with excitement. It felt so right. Ethan’s hand fit perfectly into Patton’s, pale skin melting with brown as they intertwined their fingers, warm and soft and just so right against each other. Ethan didn’t think the night could get any better, but he was quickly proven wrong as he and Patton arrived at the dance. There were stares. There were whispers, and glares, and a few snickers. For once in his life, Ethan frankly didn’t give a damn. He strutted onto the dance floor with his head held high, sweeping Patton into his arms and resting a hand on his waist. Patton gasped, gripping Ethan’s shoulder. 

“What-”

“It’s prom, right? Don’t you want to slow dance?” Ethan said smoothly, winking at the shorter teen. Patton’s face heated up and he hid his face in Ethan’s shoulder before nodding. Ethan smiled softly as a cliche love song came on, swaying gently back and forth until Patton got himself together enough for the two of them to do more of a waltz. 

“You want to be here, right?” Patton asked out of the blue, his grip on Ethan’s shoulder tightening a bit. Ethan frowned. 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” he questioned. Patton shook his head, smiling again. 

“It’s nothing. I guess I was just worried that you felt like you had to be here, and I just...I really like you, Ethan,” Patton said honestly, looking up at Ethan through his wire-rimmed glasses with a sincerity that brought tears to Ethan’s eyes. He felt a lump in his throat and quickly coughed, looking away and blinking the stinging out of his eyes. 

“I like you too. I just never said anything because I thought you would reject me,” Ethan said, his voice raw with emotion. His vision was blurry, but he didn’t realize that he’d started crying until Patton reached up to cup his face, carefully wiping the tears away. 

“I would never even think of it,” Patton murmured, pressing impossibly closer against Ethan. His eyes fluttered closed as they both leaned in, wrapping both of his arms around Patton’s waist as their lips connected in a sweet, soft kiss. Ethan had spent innumerable amounts of time daydreaming about his moment. Was it exactly what he had imagined? 

No. It was better.


End file.
